Red
by Thayna Oliveira
Summary: What the the color red meant to James Potter.


**Red, for James Potter.**

* * *

It's the color of the hair of the woman you most love in life. The color of the bristle of the first broom your father gives you. The color of the seal on the letter you've been expecting your entire life. The color of the shoes of a boy that you just met and you know is going to be your best friend. The color of your house. The color of the hair of the most annoying girl you ever met. The color of the strange marks on the body on that nice and quiet boy from your dorm. The color of tapestry on the shrieking shack in the night you discover what's going on with him. The color of the book from the best subject ever. The color of blood when you and the others try to transform for the first time. The color of the balloons that coincidentally are filling up the principal room after the first full moon the marauders spent together. The color of the first shot of firewhiskey you drink when you win the first game on quadribol. The color of your face the first time she says "no" to your invite. The color of your fist after punching the face of the douchebag for calling the most brilliante girl on the school of _that horrible thing_. The color of her face after the Merlin-knows-how-many invitations for a date, while she screams at you. The color of the dress that you and your pals puts on the caretaker's cat. It's the color of your best friend's shirt when he appears in your house, in the middle of a summer night, asking for a place to stay. The color of your mother eyes when you wake up on some morning and discover that you father is dead. The color of the first cigarette pack you smoke. The color of your cheeks when she slaps you in the face and orders you to _stop being such a regardless asshole_. The color of the couch that you get used to share with her amost every night while you talk a lot. It's the color of the hair of the two woman you love the most. The color that is all over the living room walls when you come home for christmas and finds you mother murdered, along with the two domestic elfs that lived there with you. The color of your mom's coffin. The color of the badge that comes with your letter in the last year. It's the color of the sky in the late afternoon that the girl you love asks you out. The color of her lips in your first date. The color of your lips after you kiss her for the first time. The color of all common rooms when you and your friends make the first prank in a long time. The color of some of the several bouquets that you give to your girlfriend on your six months anniversary. The color of her underwear on the night you surrender to each other. The color of the main hall decor in your last night, when your house wins the houses cup. It's the color of the train you take when you leave your second home forever. The color of the stone of the ring that you offer your girlfriend when you ask her in engagement. The color of the door of the small apartment that you share with your fiancée. The color of few of the spells when you are dueling in a order's mission. The color of the roses in your best friends suits when they marry in secret. The color of the wine you need to drink to calm down before your own wedding. The color of her nails when you put the wedding ring on her finger. It's the color of the blankets on the first day you wake up together as husband and wife. The color of the X's she marks at the calendar for everyday you're out in a mission. The color of the shoes in a little box when she tells you she is pregnant. The color of the the bristle of the first broom (pratically a miniature one) you buy for your little boy. The color of some toy you let fall to the ground when you hear a noise at your door in the halloween night. The color of your face when you scream for you wife to take your son and run. It's the color of the last pair of eyes you see in life.

* * *

So... I just saw a post on the Instagram like "describe red without using the word red" (it was something like that) and the idea of writing something like that came in my mind. I'm sorry about the mistakes you'll probably find here, english is not my native language. This was also posted on my tumblr, the url is headgrl and i often reblog jily and wolfstar things and i would like if you passed there to say hi :)

Anyway, thank you for reading this!


End file.
